


Fake Relationships

by Manadrite



Series: RK1000 Week [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Day 3, Gavin is a dick, Hank is big sad that Connor is already married at 5 years old, I’m a slut for kid au, Josh and Simon watch the drama unfold, M/M, Markus and Connor are adorable kids change my mind, North and Connor are best friends change my mind, RK1000 - Freeform, fake relationships, kid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manadrite/pseuds/Manadrite
Summary: Connor looked just as surprised as the middle schooler and his foster father, even North gaping at the determined heterochromatic child who apparently married his fucking child.





	Fake Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a big slut for Kid AU’s.  
> Warning: Gavin and Hank curse a lot, and North says a curse too. Hank is big sad and ready to kill Gavin. Gavin is a dick. 
> 
> Give me more Kid AU’s cowards, do I have to do everything MYSELF, WRITE KID RK1000 OR 1700 AND LINK THAT SHIT, GIVE ME SOME GOOD FUCKING FOOD

The moment the silver haired man heard the obnoxious voice of someone who was much too old to be antagonizing a kindergarten class, he knew it was going to be a long day.

 

Hank heaved a long sigh, dragging his hand down his face, knowing without a doubt that the annoying middle school student, in the safety patrol, was once again bothering his foster son.

 

God, being school security could be really fucking annoying sometimes.

 

He changed his course to the bright, child proof room filled with kids that Gavin seemed to love to mess around with.

 

If it were up to him, that little shit would’ve been kicked off the safety patrol a long time ago.

 

Hank pushed open the door just to see a little redhead girl kick Gavin in the shin.

 

He barked out a laugh at the sight, Gavin cursing and holding his leg while the girl stared up at him defiantly, holding her fists up as if that would make a difference.

 

A brunet boy was watching quietly behind her, book open, face unperturbed as he watched the older boy hobble around.

 

“Reed, the fuck are you doing now?”

 

The scowling middle schooler shot up, “The brat kicked me!”

 

Hank rolled his eyes, he should know that Gavin would never admit he was messing with them, so instead he looked to the redhead who still looked ready to fight.

 

“Alright, you’re obviously going to be more truthful,” He told her, kneeling down so his 6’3 height didn’t intimidate her, “What did he do?”

 

“He was making fun of Connor again,” Her glare was indignant, as if daring him to argue.

 

Ah, this must be the spitfire, North.

 

Connor had mentioned her once in a while, the quiet boy remarking that he liked her.

 

Which in his language, was pretty much saying that she was his best friend.

 

“Reed, I told you to quit your shit, and stop bullying little kids, for god’s sake,” Hank glared at the still scowling boy.

 

“Hank, cursing,” Connor finally spoke, voice soft as ever but with a note of discipline that was comical to see in a child.

 

The silver haired man blinked, “Shit- I mean, uh, shoot. Sorry kids.”

 

North stared at him before repeating, “Shit.”

 

Goddammit.

 

Connor gave him a disappointed look.

 

Fuck.

 

“You’re such a fucking brat Connor,” Gavin barked out, “That's why no one's ever going to love you, fucking annoying.”

 

Hank shot up, towering over Gavin, and frankly ready to get fired for beating the shit out of a kid.

 

“That’s not true, I love Connor!”

 

Hank blinked, looking back down to see a dark skinned boy with two different eye colors, standing next to his foster son and- was that supposed to be a frown or a pout?

 

Connor, who had looked blank faced to anyone who didn’t know him, had a flicker of hurt across his face until the boy spoke up.

 

North stared at him in turn, eyes blinking owlishly before a smirk lit up her small face, “I knew it! I knew you liked him, Markus!”

 

Hold up.

 

The boy, Markus, flushed and broke his… whatever he was doing, and swatted away her hug.

 

Connor’s surprise melted away with a small smile that warmed his entire face, “I like you too, Markus.”

 

What the fuck.

 

Markus seemed to turn a shade redder at that, shuffling his feet, obviously knowing that Connor’s ‘like,’ was as good as a declaration of love.

 

North looking pleased with herself as her eyes looked back and forth between the two.

 

Hank wasn’t sure whether or not he was supposed to be glad that Connor was clearly liked, or upset that Connor was  _ clearly  _ **_liked._ **

 

“I’m not talking about friends, dumbass,” Gavin snorted, obviously pleased that Hank hadn’t killed him, “I’m saying no one is ever going to want to marry him, or do you even know what  _ that  _ means?”

 

Connor’s smile slipped off his face, looking down back to the book nestled in his lap with a forced calm.

 

“Reed you piece of shit,” Hank spat, only to be interrupted by the single most horrifying thing he’s been dreading hearing since he adopted the boy.

 

“We are married!”

 

Hank just hadn’t expected to hear it within a year.

 

Connor looked just as surprised as the middle schooler and his foster father, even North gaping at the determined heterochromatic child _ who apparently married his fucking child. _

 

“That’s such a fucking lie,” Gavin gathered himself and glared like the child he was.

 

“It’s true!” Markus stood determined, as if he wasn’t red faced and making a conscious effort to avoid the curious brown eyes.

 

Another darker skinned boy peeked up from the library area, a moment later a blond looking up too, obviously interested in the situation.

 

“Kids can’t get married dumbass,” The middle schooler scoffed.

 

“Who says,” Markus challenged.

 

“Oh I don’t know, the  _ law _ ?”

 

“I got a certificate for these two,” A familiar voice interrupted the tirade.

 

Hank looked up and cringed, immediately recognizing Carl Manfred in his wheelchair, a notorious painter who seemed to do just about anything for his children.

 

Including not very legal things.

 

Who the fuck breaks into a toy store just to stay overnight and teach their kids that toys aren’t something you can grow out of? Carl fucking Manfred.

 

“Mr. Manfred,” He sighed, “Early to pick up aren’t we?”

 

“Markus’ teacher wanted me to come in and show all the kids the lifestyle of a painter,” The old man grinned, before throwing his hand up to showcase a paper.

 

Hank paled, “Is that a fucking marriage certificate?”

 

Connor blinked slowly, “Hank, curses.”

 

“Connor, how do you feel about homeschool,” Hank despaired.

 

“No thank you, I like it here,” Connor frowned up at him with sad, puppy dog eyes and tilted his head just so, in a way that he knew that Hank could never say no.

 

Manipulative little shit.

 

But he was  _ his  _ manipulative little shit, he wasn’t supposed to share his son with a… partner…. until he was in his thirties, not when he wasn’t even  _ ten. _

 

Gavin stared at the certificate in disbelief before scowling and biting out, “Whatever, stupid fucking kids.”

 

North grinned a cheshire smile, running up to his retreating figure and kicking him in the back of his knee.

 

He went down cursing and she ran off, laughing smugly.

 

With the fucker gone, Markus finally met Connor’s eyes and flushed a bright red, “I-I’m sorry, if I made you un…” He paused, “Un _ comforble. _ ” 

 

“Uncomfortable,” Carl corrected behind him, still holding the certificate smugly.

 

“Uncomfortable,” Markus repeated, “B-But I- you looked sad, and. I do like you.”

 

Was Hank legitimately witnessing his son getting married.

 

Connor was looking up at the kid with bright eyes, fucking  _ adoration  _ shining in them, the tiny smile once again lifting his face.

 

The rarely seen dimples that only  _ Hank  _ was supposed to see, not this random little kid who fucking married him apparently.

 

“I like you too, Markus,” Connor repeated with soft eyes.

 

Markus blinked his dual eyes several times before a toothy grin spread across his face.

 

Hank glared down at the boy so blatantly trying to steal his son as if it would make him disappear.

 

Yet, the little shit just kept on smiling, and Connor smiled right back.

 

What the fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for all the comments, they always make my day 💕


End file.
